


[Podfic] they're gonna send us to prison for jerks

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sharing a Bed, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “Hey Steve, this is Jack Murphy, our other neighbor. Jack, this is Steve.” Steve looked at Sam a little wildly, expecting to see—he didn’t even know, but some reaction other than Sam’s usual easy friendliness. And there was something there, but it was just the twitch of Sam’s mouth that said he found something hilarious and he was trying not to show it. Was this Sam’s idea of a joke, or a prank? Because this guy—behind the glasses and mustache, Steve could have sworn—well, he looked like Bucky.





	[Podfic] they're gonna send us to prison for jerks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they're gonna send us to prison for jerks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291376) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48702201696/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FZUjMmHmnFqkF3c99VXUcD-cq5dcGAHK/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (118 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> I may record some of the sequel snippets from this series, if anyone has requests for favorite ones go ahead and yell out. No promises, refunds, usual terms and conditions etcetera. 
> 
> Thanks to napricot for permission!! And to galwednesday for the idea of using sounds of suburbia for the transitions. <3


End file.
